As well known in the art, to improve fuel efficiency of a vehicle and stability of a system, charging voltage for a low-voltage battery is set based on an operation mode of a fuel cell vehicle and a state-of-charge (SOC) of a high-voltage battery.
However, a 12 V low-voltage battery may be discharged when a driver accidently leaves an interior light on when the vehicle is parked for a long period of time. In this case, voltage control according to a conventional art may accelerate discharge of the battery. The discharged state of the 12 V low-voltage battery may lead to the vehicle not starting.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.